


The storm

by Captainmintyfresh, ExtraSteps



Series: Airplanes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, They bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: The alternate ending to airplanes chapter 32 for those of you who wanted smut. Written by the amazing extrasteps





	The storm

Liam shuddered as Theo pulled him closer, hands buried in his hair, sending a spray of sand flying through the air and into his mouth. Theo spluttered, head turning to the side as he hacked, trying to clear it, hands leaving Liam to wipe at his face which only succeeded in getting more sand smeared against his skin. Liam watched him, a bemused grin tugging at his lips.

 

“You're so sexy,” He snickered. Theo stuck his finger up at Liam, a distasteful look on his face as he tried to wipe his hands clean on Liam’s chest. Liam squirmed, trying to get away from the gritty feeling of it. Theo gasped, hands moving to grip at Liam's sides to hold him still.

 

“Stop moving,” he growled.

 

Liam stilled, eyes wide as he felt something long and hard underneath him. Theo's eyes shifted away from him, cheeks slowly dusting with rosy hue. Liam was equally amused and terrified. What was he meant to do? He couldn’t call Mason - that would be weird. You can’t call your best friend mid make-out session to ask about surprise erections, right? His heart thundered in chest but he swallowed down his panic, focusing on the rattle of Theo's heart as he shoved the hysteria deep inside him. Theo had said to stop thinking. So he had to, just... not think.

 

With no Mason to turn to, Liam bit his lip, fingers digging into Theo’s shoulders as he did the only thing he could.

 

He moved.

 

Liam’s breath fled his body as Theo gave a long-drawn out moan that sent a spike of heat directly to Liam’s groin. His own cock swelled, uncomfortably restricted by his board shorts.

 

“F-fuck,” he stammered. “Theo, I-”

 

He had no idea what he had meant to say, whether it was to apologise or beg for more, but Theo cut him off by rolling his hips up and stealing all possible thought from his head. A moan tore out of Liam's throat, grinding down, wrapping his arms around the other and burying his head in Theo’s neck as he panted in his ear, desperately trying to pull in air.

 

Theo’s legs wrapped around Liam’s hips, bringing their cocks together, only a thin layer of fabric separating them.

 

The sound that Theo made as he bit down on his shoulder was pure sin. Liam was coming apart, piece by piece, utterly destroyed by every sound and touch and taste, drawing him further and further in until he was completely lost.

 

He pulled away only to lean down and capture Theo’s lips again, tongue sliding into his mouth, massaging and stroking it, swallowing every delicious sound the other boy was making before it could build in his throat. Liam’s hands ached as they traced over Theo’s skin. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t possibly be real.

 

Desire clouded his mind, the need to devour overtaking him, the scent of arousal swirling through the air, mixing with the smell of the salt that still clung to their skin. He dragged his mouth away from Theo’s, moving to his neck, sucking a red mark against his fluttering pulse. Theo purred, baring his neck, and Liam did it again, sucking harder, a purple bruise rising to the surface.

 

Theo’s claws in his sides brought him back out of his haze, the scent of blood clearing some of the fog from his mind. He gazed down at Theo, eyes glassy and mouth gaping open as he panted for breath, dark bruise slowly fading from his skin, the barest hint of fangs poked out from Theo's mouth. A sense of wonder filled Liam. He had done that, he had made Theo look like that.

 

“God,” he breathed, “you look-” Liam broke off, licking his lips as his eyes skirted across Theo's face again and then back to his neck, the mark still burning against the skin. He did that. Theo _let_ him do that.

 

“What?” Theo asked, shifting slight, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

 

“-About as wrecked as I feel,” Liam said with a small swallow. He reached up, tenderly brushing Theo’s hair back from his face. He grimaced slightly at the gritty feel of it, hand retreating as he rubbed his fingers together, glancing around and noticing just how much sand they had managed to bring into the truck with them.

 

“Do you think we left any at the beach?” Theo smirked, eyes twinkling with mirth as he gazed up at him. Liam huffed a laugh, wiping the sand on Theo’s chest. Theo wrinkled up his nose, batting Liam's hand away. “I need a shower,” he muttered.

 

“Me too,” Liam agreed. He had sand in unmentionable places, places that he would really really like to be clean so that they could continue... whatever this was.

 

“I think we passed a shower block on the way here,” Theo said. He shifted underneath Liam, and their cocks brushed again, making Liam whine, a shiver running up his spine.

 

He ground down into Theo reflexively, and he hissed, biting down on his lower lip, eyes fluttering closed. Liam leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. Their mouths gripped, clung, soft sighs and pants the only sounds apart from their dizzying race of their hearts.

 

Liam pulled away again and Theo whined, chasing his mouth desperately.

 

“Shower first,” Liam said, holding him at arm’s length. Theo’s eyes darkened as he stared up at him and Liam swallowed nervously. He could see the calculation in the other boy’s gaze as he considered how to get his own way. “I mean it,” he said weakly. Theo licked his lips, and Liam’s eyes dropped, watching the action. His resolve weakened. Who cared about a little sand, right?

 

“Get off me then,” Theo said.

 

“Huh?” Liam gaped, gaze snapping back up to meet Theo's gaze. His lips tipped in a smirk.

 

“Can’t shower from the backseat, Pumpkin,” Theo pointed out cheerfully. “Now get off.”

 

Theo’s legs dropped from his sides as he pushed Liam away, sitting up. Liam pouted but moved to the side, letting Theo up, sighing as he got out of the car. A cool breeze made Liam shiver, swirling around him and driving away the scent of sex. Liam sat for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to will down his erection.

 

“Hurry up,” Theo called, already halfway down to the beach, towel and toiletries bag in hand. Liam grabbed his own towel and jogged after him, catching up quickly, slightly bow-legged. It was not easy to run with an erection and anyone who said otherwise was a fucking liar.

 

Thankfully, the beach that Theo had parked near was all but deserted and there was no one around to witness Liam’s... situation.

 

Liam showered quickly and efficiently, sneering at the sand that swirled down the drain and trying to think of anything, literally anything, other than sex. It was difficult though. Living in a car with another guy was hardly conducive to jerking off. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had enough privacy to even consider it. And sex, well, Liam had had sex with Hayden, of course, but how did sex with a guy even work? He knew, like, the basics of what went where, but… how?

 

Liam leant his head on the wall separating them and sighed. He could hear the water running in the next stall, the soft happy hums that Theo made as he washed the sand from his skin. Skin that he'd been able to touch, that he'd been able to taste if only briefly. Liam wondered if the mark was still on Theo's neck or if it had faded. He wondered if Theo would let him replace it if it had.

 

_I will not think about Theo naked. I will not think about Theo naked. I will not think-._

 

“You’re thinking again, aren’t you?” Theo drawled. Liam jumped guiltily.

 

“Maybe,” he muttered mutinously.

 

“I could hear it from here.” Liam could hear the smirk, could picture it so clearly in his mind’s eye. He remembered what it felt like against his lips when Liam had first climbed into the back seat and-

They'd be back to the car soon. Maybe the moment would be gone, they'd go to sleep and wake up the next day to a thousand questions about what next. Or maybe, maybe the moment wouldn't be gone, maybe they'd end up back in the same position with their skin burning and lust coiling in their stomachs

Liam shook his head violently. Shutting off the water with a quick slam.

 

“I can’t help it,” he grumbled, grabbing his towel.He needed Mason. He needed to know what to do if something did happen. “I'll meet you back at the truck.” Liam said, as if he really needed to specify where he'd be running off too.

 

“Try not to think too much. Your head might explode.” Theo said.

 

Liam wrapped his towel around his waist, completely unwilling to put his sandy board shorts back on. “I’ll try,” he said quietly knowing full well he would be thinking outrageously and walked out of the shower block.

 

“And don’t steal my truck,” Theo yelled. Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“Dude, it was one time,” he grumbled, making his way up the path back to the truck.

Could he even call Theo dude now he'd gotten fairly up close and personal? Or was that taboo now, was dude bad boner etiquette?

 

A glance around told him that he was alone, but he still pulled on a clean pair of sweats in record time. He swept as much sand off the back seat as he could. There really was an awful lot of the stuff. The car still smelt of lust and it made Liam's head swim.

 

Walking around to the passenger side, he opened the door and grabbed his phone. He pulled up Mason’s contact and stared at it wondering if he was really going to do what he thought he was going to do. His eyes skirted back to the shower block, lip pulled between his teeth as the scent of the car washed over him. There was no sign of Theo yet, but he had no idea how much time he had. He swallowed, jabbing the call button and waited. Eyes flickering to the showers every half second.

 

It answered after four rings. Liam opened his mouth, ready to blurt out a question only to let it die in a strangled yelp after remembering the day before. He really didn't want Scott or anyone, hearing the conversation he was about to put his best friend through.

 

“Hello,” he said tightly.

 

“It’s safe,” Mason chuckled. “Well do-”

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked hurriedly. “Where are you?”

 

“I’m sure,” Mason said. “I’m at home, with no one else.”

 

“Not even Corey?” Liam asked suspiciously. There was a guilty silence.

 

“Ok, maybe Corey is here,” Mason admitted.

“Dude that's not safe.” Liam hissed.

“It's Corey. Of course it's safe.” Mason said softly. Liam's eyes moved back to the shower block. He didn't have time to argue about it and really, two gays was probably better than one at this point.

 

“Fine,” he said, moving away from Theo’s truck trying to escape the smell as he watched the shower block with one eye, alert for any movement.

 

“What’s up?” Mason asked. “Is this about the kiss? Because-”

 

“No,” Liam interrupted. “Look, I don’t have much time. I need my Goda.”

 

He could hear Corey laughing and he scowled. It really wasn't a laughing matter.

 

“I’m listening,” Mason said warily.

 

“Ok, so-” Liam said, heartbeat spiking, was he actually going to do this? “Okay.” Liam said, pumping himself up. “Okay.” He added again.

“Dude-”

“Three sentences or less, without the freak out, how do you have sex with a guy?” Liam rushed out. He finished by biting his lip hard enough to make him wince. Even over the phone, he could hear Mason’s heart jump

“What?!” Mason shrieked. Liam’s head whipped up, searching to make sure he was still alone. Thankfully, the path between the truck and the shower block was still clear.

“I said _without_ the freak out,” he hissed. “Keep it down.”

 

“I’m not freaking out,” Mason said, his voice high pitched. “Who’s freaking out? Not me, nope. Just my best friend calling to ask for emergency sex advice, no problem.”

 

“Mason,” Liam begged.

 

Mason cleared his throat. “Jesus, ok, um, you know what goes where, I assume?”

 

“I’ve got that much figured out,” Liam rolled his eyes. “I just don’t know how exactly that is supposed to happen.”

 

“Lube,” he heard Corey say. “You need lots of lube. And preparation.”

 

“Huh?” Liam asked. _Preperation?_ Liam thought bemused, he wasn't cooking a roast dinner.

 

“You know, like, fingering,” Mason said, the words sounded like they hurt to come out. Liam felt his cheeks heat instantly. He could have lived the rest of his life not hearing that word from his best friend.

 

“R-right,” he stammered. “Um, and where exactly am I supposed to get lube from?”

 

“What? You’re gonna do it right now?!” Mason yelled. Liam cursed slapping a hand over the phone as if he could muffle the voices. He prayed to every god he could think of that Theo could not hear this conversation. There was a fumbling noise and then Corey’s voice.

 

“Ok, Liam, where are you?” Corey asked, Liam returned the phone to his ear reluctantly. Eyes shifting around the area.

 

“At the beach, standing by Theo’s truck,” Liam said.

 

“Ok.” Corey said. “Do you..I mean, you have a bag right? Or he has one, is there any there?”

“No.” Liam said, moving back to the car and picking through the duffle like there was a chance that he'd spent the last few weeks blind to a bottle of lube rolling around with their things.

“Okay..Uh...Go check the glove box in his car,” Corey suggested.

 

“What? Why?” Liam frowned.

 

“For lube, obviously,” Corey said.

 

“Why would Theo have lube in his car?” Liam asked, perplexed.

 

“The same reason you have lube in your bedside drawer I would imagine,” Corey said, Liam could hear his smug little smirk.

 

This gave Liam pause, as he considered Theo lying across the backseat of his car like Liam had seen him so many times before, one hand gripping his cock while the fingers of his other hand moved slowly in and out of his body. “Christ,” he muttered, swallowing past the lump in his throat as his mouth ran dry, feeling blood rush south once more. He shook his head, walking back towards the car.

 

_I will not think about Theo naked._

 

He threw open the passenger door again, climbing in and opening up the glove box. There was an odd assortment of items in there, mostly shoved in there carelessly by Liam over the past few weeks. Theo the droid, A half-finished bag of gummy snakes, a stack of napkins, an assortment of CD’s, a couple of pens, manuals and stuff for the truck, a half finished packet of chewing gum, a scalpel and a mirror that Liam was sure he'd seen at Deaton's before and there, right at the very back behind Theo’s emergency stash of money, was a small white and blue tube.

 

Liam pulled it out, staring at the label.

 

“Liam?” Corey asked. “You find some?”

 

“Yeah, thanks Corey,” Liam said, blinking and shaking his head slightly in awe. He had lube, he had lube and Theo and might use them together at some point. Movement drew his attention, Theo finally starting to make his way up the path. Liam fumbled with the phone “Shit, shit, I have to go.” Liam hissed. “Corey, seriously, thank you.”

 

“What?! No!” Mason yelled, snatching the phone back from his boyfriend. “Liam Dunbar, don’t you dare hang up on-”

 

Liam hung up only feeling slightly guilty.

 

He got out of the car, watching as Theo walked towards him, heart in his throat. His eyes trailed over Theo’s body, from the broad shoulders to the muscled chest and abs and then down to the towel that hung loosely around his hips, held up by a single fold.

 

Theo stopped in front of him.

 

“Bit keen there, aren't you Pumpkin?” Theo said. Liam’s eyes flicked up, startled to find Theo smirking at him, both eyebrows arched curiously.

 

Liam followed his gaze down to the lube he still held in his hand. He felt like the blood was simultaneously trying to rush out of his face, leaving him pale as a ghost, and sweep right in leaving him blushing like a tomato.

Jesus he hadn't even asked Theo how far he thought they'd go, what if Theo just wanted to sleep? What if Theo didn't even like sex. Liam launched the lube into the back seat like it burnt him, embarrassment clawing through him.

“I'm sorry.” Liam said quickly. He was close enough that Liam felt the drops of water that flicked as Theo turned his head back to look at him. A small bubble of laughter crept from Theo's throat as Liam's cheeks flamed and his heart pounding uselessly. The 'you're a dumbass and I like it' expression was back on Theo's face. Soft and warm leaving Liam's insides turning to goo.

 

He watched as one droplet slid from his hairline, down his cheek and dropping down onto his collarbone. It paused by Theo’s tattoo, before continuing down. Liam’s gaze stuck to the dark in on Theo’s skin, mind flying back to the lake, to rubbing his thumb over Theo’s collarbone.

 

Theo shifted nervously, slowly moving closer to Liam, lifting his arms and bracing them on either side of Liam, caging him in against the truck. He tapped his finger against the metal. Once, twice.

“Hey.” Theo hummed. Liam grinned back at him, stupid and dopey.

“Hey.” Liam replied, fingers sneaking out to take Theo's hips. He watched as Theo's adam's apple bobbed before he looked back to the tattoo. Theo didn't run as Liam's hands tightened on his waist just kept there, hands braced against the car, finger tapping. Once, twice. Liam leaned down, running his tongue over the tattoo. Theo sighed softly.

 

Liam moved his arms, wrapping one around Theo’s hips, the other at the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he did it again, nipping at the skin and soothing it with his tongue. Theo moaned, breath shaky and broken.

 

His teeth grazed over the tattoo, and Theo keened, hips bucking, his head fell back as he stared up at the darkening sky a soft curse breaking through his lips like a prayer. Liam smiled against the tattoo. Theo’s heart was thundering in his chest, soft pants slipping from his mouth.

 

It made his knees weak, this power. He was drunk on it.

 

Slowly, he kissed up Theo’s neck, nose dragged over skin, inhaling deeply, scenting the other boy. He smelt like salt and arousal, like fir and citrus and _Theo_ , a heady mixture that made Liam groan. He nipped at Theo’s jaw, teeth scraping and Theo whispered his name.

 

Liam pulled back, emotions roiling through him in a dizzying tempest, some that he still didn’t quite dare to name, but overlying it all was a desperate need, to kiss and taste and sink into Theo’s soul, touch him and watch him break so that Liam could put him back together again, so that Theo would never be anything other than his.

 

Theo looked at him, eyes unsure, flickering across Liam's face, as if he thought Liam would disappear in a puff of smoke, or maybe he was waiting for Liam to freak out. For him to back peddle like he'd done so many times before. Liam was done being confused.

 

He gazed back at him, the solid weight of the car behind him, cool against his bare skin, just… looking, tracing over the strong jawline, the red, kiss-swollen lips, the green eyes flecked with gold, the hair, getting long now and flopping into his face, haloed by the last rays of the sun setting behind him.

 

Liam lifted a hand, brushing Theo’s hair from his face, breaking the spell. Theo blinked, startled.

 

“You alright there, Dorko?” Liam asked, echoing Theo’s earlier question.

 

Theo swallowed, nodding, eyes dark as he leaned closer. “Yeah,” he whispered, breath puffing against Liam’s lips. “You?”

 

Liam let his lips answer, closing the distance between them, thumb running over Theo’s cheek tenderly as his mouth slanted against Theo’s, sharing every breath.

 

He had always been drawn to Theo like a moth to a flame, turning around him in circles, closer and closer, knowing that it would burn, that it would hurt, that it would consume him. But now, god he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would burn the whole world down to feel Theo’s hands on his body and his lips on his own.

 

They moved as one, hands grabbing and sliding, fumbling for the latch to the door to the backseat. Theo scrambled in first, sliding backwards and Liam crawled after him, pulling the door shut behind him. Theo rested on his elbows, meeting Liam halfway for another desperate kiss. Liam reached down under the passenger seat and grabbed Theo’s pillow, shoving it behind him and lowering Theo back, still connected at the lips.

 

“Smooth,” Theo laughed into his mouth, hands rising to tangle in Liam’s hair.

 

“I think we both know that I am the complete opposite of smooth,” Liam muttered.

 

“That’s true,” Theo smirked.

 

“Shut up.” Liam bit on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, releasing it slowly. The laughter faded from Theo’s eyes, turning to something darker, more intense.

 

“Liam,” Theo breathed, rolling his hips up, fingers tightening their grip.

 

“What do you need?” Liam asked, his voice hoarse as he tried to stop from rutting against Theo again. He wanted to savour this. He wanted to make it good.

 

“I need you to touch me,” Theo growled.

 

Liam felt his breath woosh from his lungs and he gasped, feeling light-headed. His nerves returned in full force.

 

“Please,” Theo whined, bucking underneath him. Liam whined, feeling their cocks brush, eyes drawn down to where the towel at Theo’s hips hung dangerously low, showing the pronounced v of his hips and a trail of hair leading down.

 

His mouth ran dry as moved back, kneeling between Theo’s legs, hands trembling at the edge of the towel.

 

“Are-are you sure?” Liam asked desperately, eyes flicking up Theo’s body to meet his gaze.

 

“Yes,” Theo said firmly. “I’m sure. Hurry up.”

 

“Who’s keen now?” Liam smirked.

 

“Are you gonna touch me or not?” Theo asked impatiently, rolling his eyes.

 

Liam gave the towel a jerk, biting his lip and worrying it between his teeth as more of Theo’s bronzed muscled skin was exposed to his gaze. He peeled it back slowly, swallowing as the towel whispered over Theo’s body, until finally it lay on either side of him.

 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered. That, that was Theo’s cock, hard and jutting up towards his stomach, the tip red and swollen, leaking cum. “um hello.”

“Did...Did you just greet my dick?” Theo asked incredulously.

“I..might have.” Liam said, dragging his eyes back up to Theo's face.

“You're ridiculous.” Theo huffed, hands fisting in the towel at his sides, eyes pleading.

 

He wouldn’t have to imagine what Theo looked like naked anymore. He knew. And oh god, it was devastating. Liam’s eyes flicked up and down Theo’s body, drinking it all in, his eyes wide as he stared, mouth watering, the scent of Theo’s arousal making his head swim.

 

Theo whimpered as Liam lifted up his hand and trailed it down his cock, tracing the vein that throbbed there. Back up again, and he ran his finger around the tip, spreading the liquid until the head was shiny and slick.

 

“Oh god,” Theo breathed, his hands moving up to press into his eyes, mouth gaping open as Liam wrapped his hand around Theo’s cock in a light grip, gently stroking it.

 

_I’m touching Theo’s cock, Liam thought, swallowing down a hysterical laugh, I am touching a dick that is not my own. Oh my god._

 

Theo was muttering something under his breath and Liam leaned closer, trying to catch it.

 

“Fuck, Liam,” he whispered. “Please, please, please, please.”

 

Liam increased his pace, entranced by the moans that ripped from Theo’s mouth, his own cock aching, a wet patch on the front of his sweats showing how painfully turned on he was. Theo writhed under his hand, bucking into his clenched fist, moaning wildly.

 

His hands flew up, grabbing Liam’s arms, holding on for dear life as Liam twisted his hand at the end of each stroke, clenching around the head, a move that never ceased to make him cum. He was not disappointed, as Theo keened, back arching up, cum splattering against his stomach and Liam’s hand, the salty scent making Liam feel drunk.

 

Liam blinked at his hand, stained with Theo's cum. He'd done that, he'd made Theo do that. He brought his hand to his mouth, curiously reaching his tongue out to slide along one finger, tasting it. He hummed, rolling it around in his mouth, before shrugging. Not as bad as he thought, really. He glanced down and froze when he saw Theo watching him. Pupils so wide that his eyes were almost black.

 

“Enjoying yourself there, Pumpkin?” Theo asked breathlessly. Liam quickly wiped his hand off on the edge of the towel.

 

“That was awesome,” Liam said, grinning at him sheepishly.

 

Theo laughed, looking down his body to where his still-hard cock was dripping against his stomach. He grabbed the edge of the towel, wiping himself clean, wrinkling his nose.

 

Liam’s eyes drifted down, somewhat inevitably, to the tent in his sweats.

 

“Looks like you’ve got a little problem,” Theo smirked, following his gaze.

 

“Little?” Liam asked, a smug smile dancing on his lips. He placed his hand on his sweatpants, pressing the fabric against his length. Theo’s eyes widened slightly, and Liam snickered.

 

“Not so little after all,” Theo said, eyes flicking back up to meet his gaze, his tongue dragged over his lip, expression flickering between unsure and fake cocky arrogance. “Good thing I have lube.”

 

“You want to…” Liam trailed off, his heart starting to pound again, hand clenching around his painfully hard cock.

 

“Have sex?” Theo prompted. Liam nodded. “Of course I want to have sex. I’m a teenage boy.” Liam's first thought was Thank God. Because that, that sounded awesome.

“I wasn't like..we don't have to- with the ah..with the lube, I was just you know, being prepared just in case. Like a boy scout.” Liam said instead.

“I want to.” Theo said. Voice holding only a small waver.

“Thank god,” Liam exclaimed making Theo laugh. “Where the fuck is the lube?”

 

“It’s in here somewhere,” Theo muttered, glancing on the floor by his head. Liam skimmed his hands over the seat around him, but couldn’t find anything.

 

“You’re lying on it,” Liam said.

 

“I’m not,” Theo growled. “look by your feet-”

 

“It's not there.” Liam said. “You're lying on it, you have to be,” Liam said, exasperated.

 

“I’d be able to feel it, dumbass,” Theo snarked, wriggling a little bit. “See? Nothing!”

 

“Get out of the way,” Liam growled, hands sliding underneath Theo, grabbing a very nice handful of Theo’s ass as he searched for the lube.

 

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Theo deadpanned.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Liam said, squeezing his ass, smirking down at the other boy.

 

“Liam,” Theo growled.

 

“Alright, alright,” Liam laughed. “Budge up a bit.”

 

He helped Theo sit up, his hands wrapping around Liam’s back, skirting up and down his spine, chin pressed against Liam’s shoulder. Liam ran his hand over the seat behind Theo, searching. Finally, he lifted the pillow.

 

“Ah ha!” He said triumphantly, snatching it up.

 

“Thank fuck,” Theo muttered.

 

He settled back down on the seat, and they stared at each other, a new tension strumming between them. They were actually going to do this. They were going to have sex. Liam’s dick was going to go in-

 

His gaze trailed down, Theo’s cock twitching under his scrutiny, and then lower, past his balls and at the cleft of his ass.

 

“Um,” Liam said helplessly, fingers twisting around the bottle of lube. He’d touched himself before, down there, curious to see how it felt, but he still felt a bit lost on where to begin. Why couldn't he have had longer on the phone with Corey, Corey could have given him a step by step guide, sure he'd have to die afterwards because he'd never be able to face either his best friend or Corey again but at least he'd know he could do it right before he died.

 

“Are you thinking again?” Theo asked, cupping his cheek.

 

“Am I ever not?” Liam replied, his hair falling into his eyes as he frowned.

 

Theo huffed a laugh. “C’mere,” he said, holding his arms up. Liam scooted down, allowing Theo to wrap his arms around him as he buried his head in Theo’s shoulder. Theo sighed, wiggling until he found a comfortable position, hands wandering with no real purpose.

 

“This,” Liam announced. “Is super gay.”

 

“That sort of seems like the point, Liam,” Theo said, chuckling. He drew patterns on Liam’s back with his nails, making him shiver.

 

“Still,” Liam said, “why are you hugging me?”

 

“If hand-holding helps with nightmares, then hugging helps with your over-active imagination,” Theo said firmly

“You just wanted a hug didn't you?” Liam snorted. Theo's chest rumbled in a laugh.

“Yeah because the 'nightmare prevention' was really legit.”

“So, hugging for thinking.” Liam said, Theo hummed, teeth pulling softly at the skin on Liam's shoulder. Liam pulled away slightly, looking down at him. “And kissing, what's that for?”

 

“Shuts you up, obviously,” Theo smirked.

 

“Well then,” Liam said, diving down and kissing him, smiling against his lips. Theo grumbled but returned his kiss, holding him flush against his body as Liam licked into his mouth, massaging his tongue. Kissing Theo was like nothing else. He couldn’t imagine ever not kissing Theo, not now that he knew what it tasted like, knew the sounds he made as Liam sucked on his tongue.

 

His confidence restored, Liam rose back up, uncapping the lube and dribbling some onto his fingers. He placed a hand on Theo’s thigh, pushing it up a bit.

 

Theo blushed, biting his lip as Liam parted his cheeks, exposing him.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut as Liam slowly, slowly slid a finger inside him. He paused, eyes flicking up to Theo’s face to search for any sign of discomfort.

 

Seeing none, he wiggled it a bit before pulling it out and slowly pressing it back in. Theo moaned, loud and long, before he was reaching one hand up and biting on it to try and muffle the wild keening that slipped from his lips as he did it again. Liam leaned forwards, mouth finding the tattoo again.

“I want to hear you.” He said, biting down. Theo's hand came to the back of his head, fingers carding through Liam's hair as more moans slipped past his lips. “Have you,” Liam swallowed, “ever done this before?”

 

“Fingering or sex?” Theo gasped as Liam twisted his finger inside of him.

 

“Either? Both?” Liam asked.

 

“No,” Theo panted, red flushing down his chest, sweat beading on his skin. “I haven’t done either.”

 

He cried out as Liam added another finger, moving them a little quicker. If Liam had been entranced before, now he was completely fixated. He couldn’t decide where to look. His fingers, slick with lube, gliding in Theo’s ass, or Theo’s face, his jaw clenched, eyelids fluttering, looking thoroughly debauched.

 

The third finger made Theo curse, pressing up against Liam’s fingers, his other hand dropping to wrap around his cock, pumping in time to Liam’s fingers.

 

There was something about watching someone come apart that was more thrilling than any rollercoaster could ever be. And come apart he did, thrusting between his fist and the fingers inside of him. He shuddered, and Liam pressed his fingers in hard, feeling Theo clenching around them like a vice, tears clinging to his lashes as he came a second time with a litany of curses.

 

“Beautiful,” Liam breathed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Theo’s cheek, tongue chasing the salt that tracked down his face. “Fuck Theo, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Theo pulled him down again, trembling as he wrapped around him. Liam’s arm was trapped between them awkwardly, but he waited. He knew from personal experience how overwhelming this sort of thing was, how open and vulnerable you felt when you gave over part of yourself to another person. He could be patient.

 

Time took on a strange quality. They were in their own bubble, Liam with his nose pressed to Theo’s temple, breathing him in, one arm tucked under Theo’s head while the other was still, well, occupied. He had no idea how much time passed, content to just lie there in Theo’ embrace. It could have been five minutes, it could have been five years.

 

But finally, Theo sighed happily, arms loosening their death grip around him, allowing Liam to pull back slightly and gaze down at him.

 

Theo’s lips curled up, warm and inviting, and Liam felt something in his chest clench and release, a phantom ache that had him rubbing at his chest over his heart, trying to soothe it. _It hurt._

 

“Okay?” Theo asked.

 

“I should be asking you that,” Liam said with a soft smile.

 

“Oh I’m fucking fantastic,” Theo said, stretching like a cat underneath him, breath hitching as it cause Liam’s fingers to move inside him once more.

 

“We haven’t even had sex yet,” Liam smirked,

Theo laughed. He looked completely carefree, something that Liam had never seen before, his face so open and content. It made his pulse race as he slowly slid his fingers out of Theo's body.

 

“Oh god,” Theo breathed. Liam bit his lip at the sensual picture Theo made spread out beneath him, gazing at him with naked trust and need in his eyes.

 

He closed his eyes, taking a shaky, shuddering breath, but the image was burnt in his retinas.

 

They flew open again as he felt Theo’s hands on his hips, gripping his sweatpants.

 

“It's way past time for these to come off,” he purred. Liam nodded dumbly ad Theo eased them down, his cock springing free as they gathered at his knees. He leaned back over Theo as he kicked them off. All the while, Theo was tracing maddening little circles on his hips.

 

Liam picked up the bottle of lube he had discarded earlier and squeezed some onto his cock, leaning back and staring at Theo with hungry eyes as he spread it up and down his length.

 

He pushed Theo’s legs apart further, wrapping them around his waist, lining himself up at his entrance, head of his cock pressed against Theo’s hole. Liam waited.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Theo asked, his hands sliding from Liam’s hips to up his chest and then around and behind his neck, forcing Liam down. Their breaths mingled as Liam hovered over him, gazing into his green eyes. “Pumpkin,” Theo said in a low voice. “Move!”

 

He moved.

 

Liam sighed as he slid home, Theo’s body welcoming him.

 

He paused, head dropping to rest against Theo’s forehead. Theo’s body was warm and tight, and Liam never wanted to leave.

 

“God, Fuck, please move,” Theo begged.

 

“I-in a minute,” Liam panted, taking deep breaths as he fought back the instinct to just pound into him and take his pleasure.

 

He exhaled shakily, pressing a soft kiss to Theo’s lips, a gentle brush, barely there. He needed to do this rihgt, needed to be patient and-

“You're slower than the teacups.” Theo scoffed.

“Fuck you.” Liam said.

“Okay.” Theo had no patience for slow and gentle, growling and biting down on Liam’s lips, legs tightening around his hips as he bucked into him, forcing Liam deeper.

 

A strangled noise fell from Liam’s lips as Theo undulated beneath him, Liam’s cock sliding in and out with every movement.

 

With a growl, Liam pinned him down, making Theo smirk up at him, goading him, eyes glittering.

 

Liam snapped his hips, wiping the look from his face.

 

The world narrowed down, their hot breaths fogging up the glass, enclosing them. There was no beach, no moon, no sky, no twinkling stars, no people. The entire world was in this truck, moaning his name and moving underneath him, pulling him closer and pressing sloppy kisses to his mouth.

 

The pleasure built, making him shake, his skin hot and feverish, slicked with sweat. “Theo,” he cried. “Theo, Theo, Theo.” His name fell from his lips, a litany, a prayer to the heavens, over and over again as he slid in and out of Theo’s body, arms trembling as he held himself up, his hips a blur as he increased his pace.

 

Theo’s claws scraped down his back, drawing blood, but Liam barely even felt it, the pain mixing in with the pleasure, heightening it.

 

“Oh fuck,” Liam cried. “Theo, I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Me too,” Theo gasped, arching up into him, the friction of their bodies writhing against his cock making him whine.

 

“Yes,” Liam hissed, his hips erratic. So close, he was so close.

 

Theo came with a howl, spurt after spurt of cum coating their bodies, and his ass clenched around Liam’s cock, forcing him to grind down into him as he chased his own orgasm.

 

And then, with a flash of pleasure that blinded him to anything else, he came, emptying himself inside of Theo’s body, crying out Theo’s name.

 

He collapsed against Theo's chest, still inside him, sobbing for breath. Theo ran his fingers through Liam’s damp hair, stroking it.

 

Liam didn’t want to look up. Didn’t want it to be over. He rubbed his face over Theo’s chest, sighing as he reluctantly pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking shyly down at Theo.

 

He felt raw, exposed. One harsh word, one laugh, one dismissive look, would be all that it would take to tear him apart. The look in Theo’s eyes told him that he felt the same.

 

Liam swallowed down the nervous words that wanted to spill from his mouth. He couldn’t be trusted to speak, not yet. He couldn’t ruin this.

 

His softening cock slid from Theo’s body and Theo grimaced, looking down their bodies at the sticky mess they were both covered in.

“I need another shower,” he said, swiping a finger through it, a bemused look on his face, like he had not quite expected sex to be so messy. Liam huffed a laugh, pulling back glad that it was Theo to break the silence. He grabbed the towel, far less shy now, running it over Theo’s body and then his own.

 

“A shower sounds amazing,” he agreed.

 

“Seems a waste,” Theo said slowly, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Two showers, think of the environment.”

 

“Conserving water is very important,” Liam agreed, grinning, hand already grabbing Theo’s and pulling him up.

 

“Vital, in fact,” Theo nodded solemnly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

Liam turned, opening the door and poking his head out, scanning their surroundings. There was no one to be seen in the darkness, lit only by the moon. He grabbed his towel from earlier in one hand, Theo’s hand in the other, and they giggled the whole way down to the shower block, completely naked.

 

They were too impatient to wait for the water to heat up, Liam squeaking as Theo shoved him under the cold spray and against the tiles. Theo swallowed the sound with his mouth, pressing up against him and devouring him teeth and tongue.

 

He flipped their positions, hoisting Theo up and guiding his legs around his waist. This time, their coupling was slower, Liam barely able to drag his mouth from Theo’s to breathe, fingers digging into Theo’s hips as he rolled his hips, maddeningly slow and sensual.

 

The water turned cold again as the hot water ran out, but they just pressed closer, sharing their body heat, entirely caught up in each other. Every sigh and moan was captured by the other, bodies writhing, building to a crescendo that had them shuddering.

 

Theo winced a little as Liam slipped out of him, his knees shaking as he struggled to keep himself upright. Liam wrapped his arms around him, shivering under the cold water.

 

“Fuck,” Theo whispered. “It’s lucky I heal quickly or I’d be walking bow-legged for a week.” Liam preened, smug satisfaction rolling from him in waves. Theo rolled his eyes, hitting his arm and making him let go. “Shut up.”

“I didn't say anything.” Liam said innocently. Theo smiled ruefully, until the spray of the water seemed to hit him again and he grimaced.

 

“Let’s wash all this off,” he grouched. “I’m fucking freezing.” Liam reached for him but Theo smacked his hands away. “Hands off, Pumpkin. Or we’ll never leave this shower.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Liam smirked wickedly, but allowed his hands to drop back down as he focused on cleaning off their seed from his body. Even after the water was shut off he could smell it, but he found that he didn’t care, some primal part of him thrilling at the fact that they smelled so completely of each other.

 

They dried off and made their way back over to the car, moving quickly so as not to get caught. Theo pulled on a clean shirt and sweats and Liam did the same, wrinkling his nose up a bit at the stain on the front. They would need to hit up a laundromat again soon and get them clean.

 

Theo climbed into the backseat, flopping onto his pillow with a sigh. Liam stood by the door, hovering, eyes tracking from the passenger sheet where he usually slept to where Theo was stretched out, eyes half-lidded with sleep as he watched Liam.

“You gonna ask or you gonna linger?” Theo said.

“I uh-” And really, asking if Theo would mind him joining him in the back seat shouldn't feel so nerve-wracking after what they'd just done but the words still stuck in Liam's throat, nerves itching through him.

“Jesus,” Theo mumbled, sitting up and leaning enough so he could grab Liam's arm. He gave a soft tug. “Come on dumbass.” Liam let Theo pull him into the back seat, ignoring the insult as they both wriggled around, trying to find someway to fit comfortably. Theo eventually got fed up with Liam shifting and manhandled him. Tugging him into his chest and huffing a quick 'stop' into his ear.

Liam relaxed back against Theo as he was apparently appeased with the position. Nose brushing the top of Liam's spine as his breathing evened.

 

“Are we spooning?” Liam asked, peering down at Theo's arm wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  


“Well, I figured since I let you fork me this was the next step.” Theo murmured, voice raspy with sleep. If anyone asked Liam would blame his laughter on a post-coital high.

 

 

 


End file.
